


In That Hospital Room, Together.

by Moonrunes03



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Sad and Happy, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03
Summary: In one alternate universe, Tamaki Iroha wished to Kyuubey for her little sister to be healthy. It was that small wish that make Tamaki Ui, Hiiragi Nemu and Satomi Touka to survive their sickness. But on other alternate universe? Without exception, The hospital trio succumb to their sickness.This the story in a world where that wish wasn't made.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Tamaki Ui

[Play BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcSM32wzfgY]

Tamaki Ui always thought that living almost permanently in Hospital always lonely. Since she was a small girl, she has been going to Hospital for her sickness. A sickness that she didn't understand. One day it got so bad she need to stay in the hospital for a long time. She dreaded the day when she will sleep alone in a hospital bunk. But She didn't. Instead, she was invited into an exclusive room filled only by two girls her age. She wasn't lonely anymore, and her shared room was lovely and comfortable.

Her first roommate was Satomi Touka. She was practically a princess. She heard the hospital created the room she moved into specifically for her. Her father owned the hospital and her family is a doctor in various medical facilities. Being born in a family of doctors, Touka loved to read and know a lot of things. She may be speaking in incomprehensible language sometimes, but the brown-haired girl always happy to answer Ui's question.

Ui's other friend was Hiiragi Nemu. like Ui. She was moved into the new room. She liked to read too, although the glass wearing girl preferred fiction over science book. Nemu also good story teller....as long as Touka didn't interrupt her story. 

Thus Ui never felt alone. Despite her sickness, Ui enjoyed her stay in hospital. The three girls sometimes get into fight, but living in the same room means they get along again fairly quickly. The more time they spend together, the closer they are. But Ui wonder, how long will they stay together?

[Play BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXrANjX_a3Q]

One day, Ui's sickness gets worse. Ui was quickly moved away from that room into ICU. Her vital is dangerously low, and her parents worry for her survival. Ui herself only awake for few minutes before she could feel her body hurt again and need to be sedated. She hates ICU room. ICU room always feel lonely, feel empty. She also hated how her body hurt every time she awoke. She can't eat or drink anymore and she feel extremely weak.

One night, Ui suddenly woke up. She looked around and only saw darkness. She tries to reach the button to call the nurse. But her hand didn't move, her finger can't reach. She tries to call someone, anyone. Ui didn't realize it, but tears flow from her eyes. She quickly fell into slumber again. But when the next time Ui awoke and saw her doctor. She was very happy. Ui told her how lonely last night, how dark it is. Ui was afraid and hoped the next time she awoke again from her slumber, someone will stay with her... Before the doctor replies, however, Ui slipped into unconsciousness.

Ui's body go weaker. Doctor did their best but soon waved the white flag. Only time can tell what will happen to Ui. So the nurses took off various medical equipment with only ventilator left to help Ui breathe. for few days, Ui never woke up. But when she finally did. Her entire family and her two friends were with her.  


[Play BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNJBXBdp_p8]  
"I am scared," Ui said in a low voice. 

It is hard to speak. Her mouth feeling dry and heavy and talking with the ventilator on her mouth was hard. But Ui want to speak, to talk to her friends and family. She looked at her big sister, who always with her despite going to school every day. Who always brings her everything she wants to and tell a story about what happened when she is hospitalized. She looked to her mother who always hugged her, did her best to make food for her despite doctor limitation and kissed her cheek when she cried. She looked at her father, who always silently watched from afar but talked and joked with her when they were alone.

Her big sister holds her hand. She too cried. Tears dropped on her cheek. Ui feel bad that she make her big sister crying. But her mother hugged Ui. Said Ui will be fine.  
She then caught her two friend entering the room. They still wore their usual pajamas, and they brought a small book. A familiar book. A book they read every day. The two approached Ui and sat on the bedside. 

"Touka-chan...Nemu-chan..." Ui called, "can...can... you read me a story?" Ui asked.

The two nodded and then opened the book she bought, their favourite stories. The book that the three girls often read together. It was actually just a notebook. But it filled with Nemu's story, Touka's scribble and Ui's drawing. This particular story was written together by the three friends. Nemu tried her best to hold her tears, to not cry and croak.  
The story is about a Rabbit. The rabbit lived on the hill with a lot of greeneries. One day, Rabbit found itself on the city. The rabbit visited various places. There was a park, there was a museum, there was a library. One by one, Nemu read the places the Rabbit visited. It was places that Nemu want to visit, places that Touka want to see with her own eyes and place where Ui want to go when they are healthy again. Nemu can't continue reading, so Touka took over. She usually read fast, but Touka did her best to read slowly for Ui.

The Rabbit meets various human. Some are kind, giving the rabbit food. Other are not so much. One trying to eat the rabbit while the other shout angrily to the small critter. They didn't meet many people, but the three little girls know some people and understand not all of them are kind. It was shown in the picture book they write together.  
Finally, the sun set in the horizon and The rabbit goes back to the hill. To the house where it belongs. With its family and friends. 

As Touka read the last line, Ui's eyes grew heavy. Soon, only her breath can be heard before it too ceased. Doctor coming and checking her vital before declaring that the small girl finally meets her ends. The entire room burst into tears for Ui finally leave the living. But Ui gone with a smile because her friends and family are with her until the end. Because she heard the story till the end where the rabbit reaches its home.


	2. Hiiragi Nemu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiragi Nemu's fight against cancer is hard. But she manage to distract herself with reading book, and later writing them with her two friends. But how long can Nemu fight for her life against sickness that took over majority of life? can she survive after Tamaki Ui's passing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to write what Nemu and Touka's goes trough. It was sad, but I want to at least make a happy end for the hospital trio. 
> 
> I tried my best reading about cancer patient and asked a doctor about what they go trough. They are called 'fighter' for reason and their story are fascinating. What I write will do no justice of what the real cancer patient goes trough. 
> 
> But enjoy the story...

Hiiragi Nemu love book. When her parents realized she read faster than kid her age, they celebrated by giving Nemu a book. Admittedly, Buying "a Night On the Galactic Railroad" for a three years old girl may be a mistake. Nemu certainly struggles to read and learn the kanji in that book. But she enjoyed them.

Since then, it has become a ritual for Nemu's family to make Nemu read her first book on her birthday. Nemu will share how much she can read the kanji in that book every year. It was on her seven birthday she finally understood the story of the book and read all kanji in the novel. Her seven years also marked a day when she was detected with cancer.  
It attacked her lung at first. It spread so far she needed intensive medical treatment. Her parents were heartbroken, but Nemu didn't care that much. Her chest felt hurt occasionally, but she always tried to ignore it. Reading a book is a way to ignore the pain.

On her ten birthday, she got a new friend. The short-haired girl was invited to stay in a room with two other girls: Tamaki Ui and Satomi Touka, on behalf of the Hospital Director. Nemu didn't like both of them so much at first. Satomi Touka was a condescending genius, and Tamaki Ui was a childish girl. But over time, Nemu appreciated their presence.

When her chest hurts, when she feels like she can't breathe. Reading books can't make Nemu ignore the pain anymore. It was Ui who hugged her and Touka who distracted her from her pain, telling about trivia that the glasses wearing girl didn't know. Even when Nemu emptied her stomach from her mouth, staining the bed she slept on and sometimes Ui’s clothes, Ui will keep hugging her. Touka never mocks her like she usually did, and she will help Nemu as best as she can.

This is the support Nemu needed and the glasses wearing girl thought as annoying as they are: Touka and Ui are her precious friends

The medical care for cancer was intensive. It involves a lot of drugs and sometimes; the treatment is more hurt than the sickness itself. Nemu didn’t care. Nemu didn’t want to care. As long as she is with her friends, she will keep fighting.

One day Tamaki Iroha, Ui’s big sister, suggested they make a list on what to do after they are healed. So the three small girls wrote everything they wanted to do, every place they wanted to visit. The Hospital trio even interviewed the visitors. The result was a notebook full of scribbles and drawing. They even make one story out of their experience, a rabbit goes to the city visiting various places, meeting various people.

Reality slapped her on the face however when Tamaki Ui took her last breaths. She died smiling after Nemu and Touka finished reading their story together. Nemu just can’t fight anymore. The notebook they write together falls on the floor and Nemu just can't hold her tears anymore. When she cried, her chest hurt again. This time no one will hug her and Touka was as distracted as Nemu to give Nemu meaningless trivia.

She was confined to the ICU the next day. Doctor said the cancer in her body was getting worse and spreading. Nemu didn't want to know that. Nemu didn't care about her body. She tried to distract herself from the pain on her chest and from the lots of her best friend.

She reads a lot of books everyday, everytime. When she didn’t touch a book, her mind wandered to Ui. She was reminded of her smile, her warm hug, her calming words. She realized how gentle and kind her pink-haired friends are. 

Her parents hugged her everyday. They hoped for the best. But even they know Nemu has given up.

"We want you to survive," her parents had said, trying to cheer up Nemu.

But her parents cried every time they saw Nemu’s body weakening everyday. Can the small girl hold up? Can the fragile body survive? The pain for treatment felt unbearable and she cried every night. It broke every parent to saw their children like that.

But what use is surviving without Ui? Her parents then leave her first book in her bed. Her Eleven birthday drew closer. But Nemu knew the contents of the book already. Regardless, she opened the book. She read them. It reminds Nemu of a time when there were only three people on her birthday: Her father, Her Mother and Nemu herself.  
The Night on the Galactic Train told the adventure of a young boy reading steam trains through the spaces with his friend. It was a fascinating journey, it was an interesting story. 

Nemu soon followed her best friend, hugging her first book and tears in her eyes. Will she ride the galactic train with Ui? Her parents certainly hope so. 

Alone in her room, Satomi Touka looked at the starry sky. The galactic train was just a fiction but she hoped Nemu manage to board them.


	3. Satomi Touka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is near. but without Ui and Nemu, there is no one to celebrate with. Touka instead invited Iroha to share a grief of losing the people they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the bunches. I am satisfied with this. Thank you for reading.

Satomi Touka know she won’t live long. She was smart, genius even. Her parents had said that God give her heart defect to prevent her doing a great thing, and she liked what her parents said.

So Touka try to do as many things as possible before her dead comes.

She learned as much as she can in her alone time in Hospital. She enjoyed being alone, not like many plebeians can keep up with her, anyway. But she soon learned to get attached.  
“Nemu and Ui are a greatest gift from my father,” Touka said to Iroha.  
Those two sat on the bed, in the room where three hospital trio once live. But Touka lost both of them now, and Iroha, Ui’s big sister, was going through the same grief as her. Losing a friend never easy.  
“I remember you didn’t like them so much at first,” Iroha said in a nostalgic voice, “You fight with Nemu every day.”  
Touka nodded, “That... really not healthy for my heart.”  
Touka have heart defect since she was born. She can’t get excited, can’t get too tired. Being a daughter of a famous doctor, her parents did everything they can to keep her healthy. But eventually her heart just can’t keep up and she got hospitalized. At first introducing Nemu to Touka wasn’t a good thing. but Ui was there, and that girl is an angel.  
“Ui said to learn what Nemu usually learn, to understand her point of view,” Touka added, “And... well, I admit what Nemu love are interesting even if it is pointless. She teaches me about constellation once. Nemu said each constellation has a story and that what make it fascinating.”  
Touka clicked a remote, and then the room darkened. But above the room, a stars glitter and it formed a constellation. It wasn’t painted, but projected from a nearby device.  
“This is beautiful, Touka-chan. I am sure Ui and Nemu will love it,” Iroha said.  
“I bought this for Christmas. too bad those two will not see it,” Touka replied  
Looking toward the window, Touka and Iroha spotted a snow falling in the distance. December has come and Christmas is near. Their promise of spending Christmas together and exchanging gift won’t be fulfilled.  
“Father said Ui give her heart to me,” Touka suddenly said, “After a few tests, we will know if my body can accept it or not.”  
“Ui said she want you to live, Touka-chan,” Iroha nodded, “Mother and Father agreed because they thought it is a way for us to remember her.”  
“What do you think, Nee-sama?” Touka asked.  
“I don’t know. But I respected Ui’s decision,” Iroha replied.  
“But Nee-sama, I won’t accept it,” Touka suddenly stood, “Even if Ui’s heart is the right match for me. I don’t want to accept it. I don’t want to live alone knowing that Ui and Nemu didn’t.”  
“But...”  
Touka put a finger on her lips and then smiled. It was the final decision for her. The small girl then hugged Iroha and whispered gratitude. For everything she did for the hospital trio, Touka appreciate it.  
“Can we stay like this for a while?” Touka asked.  
Iroha put her hand on the back of Touka’s head and smiled, “Of course. You are my littles sister too.”  
***  
Iroha looked at the three grave. Touka’s parent said they want to keep the hospital trio together even in dead. So Ui’s body was buried in the Kamihama together with Touka and Nemu. Iroha put a flower on the grave and pray for their afterlife.  
Iroha would never think she will lose three little sisters in a month. Ui’s dead hit the two hard. Iroha considered killing herself several times. Touka’s last word haunt her dream.  
Even if Ui’s heart is the right match for me. I don’t want to accept it. I don’t want to live alone knowing that Ui and Nemu didn’t.  
But Iroha keep her pain in her heart. The knife in her bag will never get used to slice her veins. Iroha stood and then looked at the stormy sky.  
“I am sorry, Ui. I think it will be awhile for me to go over there,”  
And then the pink-haired girl walked away from the grave. The big sister determined to live for their part too. There is no doubt that Iroha will never forget about her little sisters in that Hospital room, together.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been stated that the Hospital Trio all dead in any timeline beside Magia Record. 
> 
> Written in my phone so it is very short.
> 
> I am sorry if I used wrong medical word. I do my best but mistake bond to happen seeing as I am not a medical worker.


End file.
